


Golden Hearts - Mobster!AU

by Feather_Dancer



Series: City of Flames [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur you little shit, But they love their fellow munchie, Dead Beats are totes sugar addicts, I'm so sorry, Multi, That terrifying fluff is back, Vivi you need to be at home or with them more often I feel like I'm neglecting you, slightly homicidal nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point in their relationship Arthur finally decides to ask Lewis a bit more about the weird and wonderful world of the Dead Beats and how the heck they even function in regards to the information they pass on.</p>
<p>Secretly though, he's got an ulterior motive.</p>
<p>This AU is the creation of Gypsywriter135!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hearts - Mobster!AU

**Author's Note:**

> All currently public information can be found on the following link. I'm currently working on Vivi's profile right now so as the colour designs aren't finalised I've not been specific on attire :) - http://msamobsterau.tumblr.com/

It’s hard to deny that having the ability to technically slack off whenever you feel like it has it’s perks as long as you have enough to stave the boredom away with. A good book that isn’t too drastically absorbing and keeping tabs on what’s going on in the city while you laze on the sofa enjoying a bit of sun seems to do just that today. The afternoon is young and the soft waft of baking still lingers in the air. He is actually in a t-shirt for once, due to the cooking exploits of course, but still plain enough to carry his usual look if he actually bothered to get up anytime soon despite the socks he’s currently wearing.

Lewis barely even flinches at the sound of the front door slamming open nor the stomp of feet heading straight for him already long knowing who it is but he appreciates his boyfriend leaning over to kiss him all the same from the smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. The hell are you doing back here so early?”

“Mmm, got what I wanted done and expecting something to come here in next half an hour or so, they’re running a bit late. Mrs T says hi by the way. Take everything was dead at your end?”

He gets a snort as Arthur comes round the back barely waiting the few seconds for Lewis to pull his knees up before he dumps himself at the other end already starting to sprawl out akin to a cat claiming the warm spot complete with a contented sound.

“Pretty much. Had to call it quits early, too many of us doing fuck all to be worth it.”

“Uhuh, and how much was your Uncle kicking you out and you finding an excuse?” 

“Little from column A, little from column B? Seriously I got bored enough to do maintenance on my arm again it was so bad! Plus the swarm were kinda hinting I come home early second I got on the pavement, can’t imagine why that was.”

He gets an eye roll in return as Lewis turns the page.

“Nothing to do with me, Art. I’ve been keeping an eye on the three in the kitchen for the past twenty minutes, right now they’re banking on you distracting me long enough that they can steal that cinder toffee I made and bolt with it. Thankfully the banana bread is still in the off limits oven so they’re grudgingly ignoring it, for the moment at least.”

Arthur frowns leaning further back into the cushions to try and peer towards the doorway.

“Uh you can’t even see the kitchen from here, Lew.”

“No suppose not but trust me, if you go in there right now three innocent faces will be pretending to be nowhere near that damn tray where I left it cooling,” he answers peering up from his book and now abusing the new foot rest now the mechanic has settled back down again. An odd look then appears on his face before he shouts up.  
“ … I heard that!”

Arthur blinks draping his arms over Lewis’ feet before he quirks an eyebrow looking back over to him.

“You do realise the rest of us hear fuck all right? They’re silent to the point of eerie sept when they start humming Christ knows what, you’d teach them some absolute garbage I’m sure.”

“Yeah I know it probably looks really weird when I say something back, it’s kinda hard to explain but I can hear them just fine? Just not in the… normal hearing sense I guess it’s sort of by intent sorda not, I just know whatever the heck they want to tell me if that makes any sense? The rest of you are probably lucky though you just get what they put in the letters, I end up hearing a lot of things I really could live without knowing,” he answers turning the page again.

“Such as?”

“That you have a secret beer stash in Kingsmen break room and the lock code of how to get into it is a 6 digit combination hidden behind a wooden panel,” Lewis replies simply not even bothering to look up.

“… Get out.”

“I know you don’t even keep GOOD beer in there what’s wrong with you.”

“Better than that shit you like.”

There’s a grin.

“And the fact some much older lady has been coming in and hitting on you for the past few days. That mini saga has been particularly hilarious we’re looking forward to the next part eagerly, edge of the seat stuff.”

He bursts out laughing when Arthur shoves him off his lap in an indignant rage and crosses his arms in a huff.

“She’s insane she won’t take no for an answer or that I already have someone!” he shouts making strangling motions with his hands and clenching his teeth in irritation.

The look Lewis gets moments later is just daring him to say something else but the taller man just grins wider in response with a look of innocence even the Dead Beats would be proud of.

“Okay so ignoring _her_ for someone who actually matters, what about where Vivi is right now?”

“Uh…. Hang on they’re checking, and no … don’t you even think about it I’m still watching you! … … Currently downtown heading back this way and she’s gotten one to help her carry something back apparently? Huh. Fear the surprise coming out way yet again I guess.”

“The way you can literally do that absolutely terrifies me,” Arthur adds with a frown as Lewis stealthily puts his feet back on the mechanic while he’s distracted.

“But I only use them for the force of good and treating the cutest people I happen to live with when they need a pick me up~ But in all seriousness eh, you see what I have to put up with to be able to. I still remember you both freaking out when they decided invading my personal space when I’m asleep in the open was a good idea. I just stop questioning it at this point and hope any additional surprises aren’t too bad.”

“They were sprawled on you like bloody cats man, that was not normal!”

A snort.

“Yeah because my life is just perfectly normal in every regard, right, Arthur?” The slightly harsher tone surprises him; thinking quickly he hits back with something that he knows will make Lewis smile.

“Hey now give yourself some credit dude, we both have fantastic taste in a girlfriend that gets shared by other people given the amount of times she’s been spinning stories about some guy who got too pushy hitting on her,” he muses with a innocuous shrug. Lewis bursts out cackling nearly dropping his book as a result.

“She was threatening the last one with her launcher in his face it was hilarious, I’ve not seen her that pissed off in ages! Even _they_ were laughing when they passed the message on they loved it. She said she was going to bury him for daring even considering someone so out his league, which while I quite agree, was just the icing on the cake.”

“I know right? Her independent streaks a mile wide and I can’t help but love her for it.”

“Among other things, of course.”

“Much. Hey you said you could tell what they’re up to in the kitchen right? How far can you I’ve never really thought about it,” Arthur asks simply glancing over to the now slightly suspicious looking Lewis.

“Really…? I can tell roughly where every single one is but while I can be very specific here because they’re close enough, it gets more vague after a certain distance until it’s nothing but static. I can tell you two are right now right at the edge of the city in the west but outside that it’s too hazy for me to tell, they’re much better at that than I am.”

“That… Does explain a few things, sounds like you got your own GPS system going with the little guys,” he muses looking away from Lewis again as soon as he notices how hard he’s being stared at.

“Arthur, querido, why the sudden interest? You only ever want specifics to the moment never in general. Vivi pesters me even if I can’t answer things how she wants me to but certainly not you. Mean I don’t particularly mind but this is out the blue,” the taller man asks with a firmer tone still eyeing him very carefully.

“Weeeell I’ll be honest we’ve been trying to figure out still why you stormed out those times and-“

“I told you, I **don’t** want to talk about it. No amount of digging is going to change my mind and you know it,” there is just for a second a flicker of glow in his eyes before it stops again as if just to emphasise his point on the matter whether Lewis realises it happening or not.

“Okay okay jeez I won’t, promise,” the blond answers throwing his hands up. He gets eyed a moment longer before the book is retrieved and his boyfriend settles back into reading.

“Good. Still amazed Vivi is figuring out I do mean no.”

Arthur lets out a quiet sigh as he sinks back into the sofa. Okay so it wasn’t entirely innocent asking but he didn’t intend to upset Lewis by dragging it up again either, that was fallout. And now he’s likely going to be in a grumpy mood for the next hour or two unless something distracts him and …

…

Wait a minute.

…

Lewis doesn’t see the sneaky smile breaking out on the mechanics face but he does quirk an eyebrow slightly when he feels his foot warmer moving again. He’s about to say something when he feels a sudden weight on his lap as his hips are pinned to the sofa making his brain stall, he blinks owlishly while it reboots. His book falls to his side completely forgotten.

“You know Vivi’s right, it _is_ pretty comfortable here!”

“Arthur!” he squawks in surprise. Sure he’s red as hell but he never does this! And the fluster seems to be spreading which is even worse! And oh god the bastard is smirking he’s doing it deliberately.

“What, you want me to move?” he asks trying to keep a straight face as he continues to burn up, he puts his hands gently in front of him to keep himself balanced.

“No… no, I … just… Gah did Vivi put you up to this?!” It sounds more like a whine and he hopes he doesn’t sound like he’s complaining as quite frankly he’s far from it it’s just so out the blue and so not something Arthur does, like, ever.

“Nooo, sorry, own violation~ Hey, you know being the one higher up for a change you do look pretty cute down there, Lew, maybe more so than usual,” he answers with a growing grin. Normally only Vivi can get him this worked up and flustered and honestly? It feels really good to actually be giving it himself for a change but he’d appreciate if it felt like his face wasn’t about to melt off in the process.

Lewis blinks, then again before a daring look emerges which instantly sets alarm bells off. 

“You sap,” he snickers before suddenly wrapping his arms round Arthur to pin him closer as he leans up to kiss him hard on the lips with no intention of breaking it any time soon. The surprise from the blond quickly fades as he melts into his lover’s chest hell bent on just enjoying it for all it’s worth.

 

It might have even lasted a bit longer had there not been a sudden clattering from the kitchen to ruin the moment.

It was Arthur that very suddenly pulled back first, startled by the noise with his pinned victim still too dazed to notice anything. He quickly catches on though and realises that it just came from the kitchen… where a certain trio were waiting and it sounds like something else just went bang.

Whoops.

And that’s about when Lewis seems to cotton on too from the sudden narrowing of eyes but Arthur shoves his hand to his mouth to stop him from shouting anything, choosing instead to watch the doorway despite the indignant look that’s much closer to his face.

“Arrrrfuuh.”

He just gets shushed with a hand wave, still watching the doorway intently, which only gets the purple haired man more suspicious before he finally clocks what’s going on from the widened eyes.

“Arfuuh!” It’s louder this time, he’s getting increasingly annoyed given he tries to gently prise the flesh hand away.

The blond ignores him a moment longer before his face lights up and he quickly says, that’s my cue! Quickly kissing Lewis on the forehead he then scrambles out of his lap hitting the floor with a loud thud and he’s outta there before the other even gets chance to blink.

Lewis just sits there a moment, dumbfounded. His boyfriend and the Dead Beats actually were in on it together to steal his blasted cinder toffee while it was cooling and he was distracted which is not normal. Sure it was a _good_ distracted granted but still that’s not the point! He’s gets to his feet and storms for the kitchen and the last known direction Arthur was hurtling in, he is gonna get it for this.

“You thieves better not have taken the entire tray this time or I swear!”

~~~

Okay why can she never come home to something _normal_ for a change like regular people? Though Arthur shouting, hi Viv! Bye Viv! As he hurtles past with two of the Dead Beats in hot pursuit is certainly a new one even for her. They all sounded like they were laughing and one looked to be carrying a tray of… wait … what is that. Vivi is even more surprised when a third stops in front of her holding up a small chunk of something with a cheerful smile then it zooms off too to catch up with it’s brethren as soon as she takes it. She tilts her head before going to take a bite when her face lights up.

“Oh I see, Lew’s been cooking again. Thanks for saving me some this time, guys!” 

~~~

Arthur doesn’t dare come back until the following day figuring he could use this sudden free time to try out the new tools he was given as his part of the deal. Turns out it pays to be prepared and let your Uncle know sometimes you might need to crash there without much warning.

Lewis was also more than ready when he finally dares to make an appearance with his revenge. Needless to say that stunt was not pulled again in a hurry. It was worth it though as far as Arthur was concerned, particularly for the boyfriend got embarrassed blackmail material to share with Vivi.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna originally be informative then it turned fairly silly I'M SORRY THEY'RE JUST NERDS.
> 
> Cinder Toffee and Banana Bread are glorious.


End file.
